Tough Love
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: Kaoru(Buttercup) is forced to attend her sisters's school that she denied a bunch of times already. On her first day she meets the student council Brick,Butch,Natsuki,Boomer,Mitch,and Takaaki. They fall in love with her right away and Kaoru has to go through much more than just High School drama and family. Why couldn't she live a normal life? T for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know that I have way to many stories and I need to update them but writing stories is like being addicted its never too much. Anyway I hope you like it sorry for the bashing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person POV

A girl with short black silky-spiky hair and bright green eyes was babysitting a group of brats she likes to call them. She smiled at them fondly when the little demons finally went to sleep. She chuckled when she saw one punch the other in the face. The green eyed girl walked into one Rika, one of the kids, kitchen. She would never babysit at her own house for various reasons. Anyway she fixed some snacks up because she knew their parents will be there soon, just as she finished the snacks cars started parking in the driveway. She walked to the door quietly as to not wake up the tikes and opened the door for them gesturing for them to stay quite. They talked a little, she got her money, and the parents left with their more than a half sleep kids. The girl sighed in relief and looked at the time, well time to go home.

As she arrived at a large mansion with a golden gate she walked in with no emotion left on her face, even her eyes were void of it. As she walked in you can see a happy family chatting away eating, a girl with long red hair in a ponytail with a big bow, she had pink eyes, another girl but with brown hair and red/violet eyes with star pupils, she had her hair in two puffs, another girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she had her hair in two ringlets. A boy with short black hair and gray-blue eyes, a man also with black hair and also gray-blue eyes, another women with brown hair with blonde highlights and pink eyes, and an old lady with silver hair in a bun. (Finally! Damn that was alot!) They also had a dog with light brown fur who was being pet by the boy.

The boy was the first to notice that she was there, and when he saw her he smiled brightly. "Hey Kaoru!" He said catching everyone in the groups to be quite and look at her. The group's atmosphere changed except for the boy who seemed happy as ever to have his sister home. He ran up to her hugging her tightly, she hugged him back, mask still in place. The adults ignored the girl only pulling the boy off of her and tell him to play with Poochi, they're dog, in the living room. The girls however narrowed their eyes and showed their dislike for the girl openly. Kaoru ignored the looks and sat down. "Hello Grandmother, Professor, Rachel (woman), Miyako(blonde), Himeko (star pupils), and Momoko. So what is so important that you tested me Professor?" Her voice was void of emotion as she stared at the Professor. The Professor sighed, of course she was gonna be straight to the point, he cleared his throat as he started, "Well Kaoru you got a scholarship from Gera Academy so instead of going to your old school tomorrow your going to go to Gera Academy."

Woah, Gera Academy is a school for very talented and rich people that always come out very successful, whether their a photographer, business man, sport star, artist etc. People rarely ever get scholarships go there just because of money at first but if you don't reach a certain average your out even if you have all the money in the world. Also it's from Elementary all the way to High School so students can create tight bonds between each other. She wasn't nearly surprised as she should've been. That's because she actually got a scholarship letter in elementary and middle school before she got adopted by this family. Yes Kaoru was adopted because she was really close to their son Ken and always protected him so they adopted her to keep him happy because when she went away (alot due to people loving her which she didn't understand at all) he would always get depressed and even tried to run away to her a few times and so boom adoption.

Kaoru saw that her sisters were looking at her hopefully, with some hidden threats for her to say yes which was creepy, and so were the adults. So, "Sure." and with that simple word she got up and went to the basement which she claimed as hers when they said they didn't use it and it's off limits to almost everyone. Miyako, Momoko, and Himeko already were in the school due to the money but stayed in due to grades. Kaoru has been improving ever since little to make sure that she can get accepted into any school of her choosing and to not cause trouble for her real family in heaven. Kaoru is a survivor of a plane crash. She was in the middle isle so she had the least damage though it was severe but her brothers who were next to her and her parents who were closest to the windows were not spared. Like that thing that her father told her when her grandpa died, _'We lost a great person but heaven gained an awesome angel.' _Well anyway she been arrived to the basement which she never understood why they didn't use, it was like another level of the house! It had multiple rooms and awesome stuff in it that Kaoru hasn't even explored yet.

She fixed up most of it making it what she liked to call "Kaoru's Batcave" you could literally see her here most of the time if she wasn't hanging out or working. Anyway she fixed herself some snacks and watched the boxing match Ramirez V.S. Gonzalez! (random names) She loves sports so much! After the game Kaoru ate dinner upstairs which was noisy as hell! After that she worked out for a bit, worked on some motors, then took a shower and slept.

The next morning they woke Kaoru up at 5 which was like asking for a hospital ticket or death wish because she hates mornings! The person who woke her up, which was one of the stronger butlers got pulverized when he woke her up that morning. Kaoru got ready of course but still had a demon aura surrounding her that caused even her adopted family not to bother her at all. Even though Gera Academy had a uniform policy Kaoru still didn't wear one, 1 because she didn't have one and 2 because she doesn't care about it. They could go eat shit if they expect her to wear their uniform when they woke her up at this ungodly hour. Who the fuck goes to school at 6 in the fucking morning! (Clearly Kaoru's not a morning person.)

Everyone was silent during breakfast. After breakfast Kaoru and her sisters rode in the same car to school, her sisters nervously reading away at magazines and other books. When they arrived there Kaoru didn't calm down a bit, instead when her sister scurried out of the car and said, "You better not talk to us." she snapped back with "Wouldn't dream of it bitches." Kaoru broke the door handle when she grabbed it to get out the door and ended up kicking the door open when also broke that off its hinges causing the driving to cry dramatically over it. Kaoru stormed through the gates of the school still pissed off! "The fuck is wrong with this school and their rich asses. If they told me this sooner I would've declined again and again until they changed the fucking hours." she muttered threats to everything as she went straight to the principle office after kindly(threatening) asking a student where it was.

She calmed herself quickly knowing that her adopted father wouldn't like it if he had been told what she first did when she came in. Also she's pretty sure that her father was bribed by **that person.** If Kaoru's lucky enough he was fired but then again Kaoru isn't a lucky girl. When she opened the door **he **was there. The fucker that caused her to wake up at that stupid time! Immediately the aura surrounded her again, she didn't care if the secretaries were scared or whatever, she hated that man. "Oh Hey Buttercup! So you finally decided to come!" **He** said cheerily as he saw her. Buttercup is one of Kaoru's names in some of her homes/ the streets. "Hello Asskisser." she said in response. "Whatever do you mean by that?" 'Asskisser' said playing innocent. Asskisser's real name was Him well that's his initials because he has such a long name. Him is the principle of Gera Academy, he also visited Kaoru a couple of times because she kept on refusing and made a bunch of deals with her which she instantly refused.

Buttercup sat down on the chair in front of his desk with a huff. "What did you do to bribe them? And don't play dumb I know they all would refuse normally because they don't want me anywhere near them. So what did you do?" Kaoru said. Him smiled, "Ah such a smart girl, and talented too! That's why I wanted you in here so much! You would change this school for the better and make it so much more interesting!" He spinned in his while putting his hands up as to prove a point. "And I simply made a deal in front of your sisters that I know that they would never turn down and something for the adults and your brother. And seeing as the adults in the house favor them so much and it benefited them so much they couldn't refuse! It's funny how everyone can be easily bought off but no your not like that because your special Buttercup!" He stood up as he said that surprising everyone but Kaoru. "Anyway you'll soon find out what the deal was. Anyway Kaoru-chan, here's your schedule, I'll walk you to class and we can talk more."

Kaoru's aura changed by now so the secretaries were able to work, and spy on their bosses conversation which surprised them alot. Someone actually denied Him's deals and can talk to him that way, and also their boss finds this person interesting and is also showing that person around the school! When they left the office they immediately started talking about the classes that she'll take. "Ugh, why do I have advanced classes?! And why do I have some of them with the three bitches?!" Buttercup complained. Obviously the three bitches were her sisters, if you can even call them that. Him shrugged while smirking, "Because you're smart, ah don't protest you know it's true. And the second because the even though I like you way more than the other students I also enjoy torturing you." he said still grinning like the idiot he is. "Haha that reminds me. You fucker, change the fucking hours will you! I almost killed a person because of you!" She exclaimed as she punched him and started grinning like a madman. Him rubbed where she punched while saying, "Damn, I guess I deserved some of that. BC why do you always hit so hard!" Him pouted while stopping. "And this is first period. See ya!" He left with a small wave.

Kaoru shook her head at his silliness before entering the class with a small "where here goes nothing." She looked at the class and said cooly, "Hey, I'm Kaoru Matsubara. Don't piss me off and we're good. Now any questions?"

* * *

**Done! How do you like it? Sorry that the first chapter was so useless but I really wanted to add all of that. I know I sorta went overboard on the bad mood crap but I'm like that too sometimes. Anyway Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Thanks for the support and I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

Kaoru shook her head at his silliness before entering the class with a small "where here goes nothing." She looked at the class and said cooly, "Hey, I'm Kaoru Matsubara. Don't piss me off and we're good. Now any questions?"

* * *

Third Person POV

Most of the girls in the class roles their eyes at the obvious wannabe cool, poor person at the front of the class. Other girls looked at her with uninterested or distasteful eyes because of the attention she was getting from the boys. Speaking of the boys they all started asking questions at once, "Do you have a boyfriend, wanna go out with me? Are you a commoner? Why aren't you wearing the uniform? Why did you come here now? Are you really strong or just bluffing? What's your strongest subject?" Buttercup took a deep breath before answering all of them, "No and I don't even know you. Yes, because I don't want to and I think it's stupid. Because my step parents forced me to. You wanna test me? And anything physical PE, martial arts, etc. But I'm not a easy shore or dumb bitches so don't even try some stupid bullshit." Everyone was gawking at Kaoru from her answers even the teacher. "Ahem! Miss Matsubara you are not supposed to use that language I'll have you reported to the principle!" her teacher said when she got over the shock of Buttercup's response.

Kaoru shrugged, "Go ahead. He'll probably laugh and support my openness. Also it's not like anyone in this class including you doesn't curse at the end of the day. Also I'm actually very polite but since I had a bad morning today I'm being an ass so it's okay for you to hate me that's your business. That goes for everyone else in the class to, and start the rumors if you want to." With that The green eyed girl went to an empty seat in the back and just looked out the windows as everyone digested the information. Instantly everyone started talking while the teacher excused herself for the moment. Kaoru smirked when the bell rand in a few signaling that first period was over. 'Heh maybe I should do this more so I won't get any homework.' She thought as she stood up and went to second period which was...English. Ugh! Why couldn't she have just something simple like art or PE or maybe even free period!

Kaoru cursed Him under her breath, it was one of the classes that all of her sisters had. First she went to her locker that Him said he had her books and quickly opened it and switched books. Just as she closed the door and started heading to second period she heard girls screaming and a crowd gathering.

Kaoru's POV

'Damn they sound like fucking banshees! Whatever before I get angry and make sure they won't be able to use those vocal cords ever again. And Him that bastard he said he was going to pick me up after class!' I soon found myself ignoring the crowd not even remembering them as I started to walk to second period. When I was there I saw that my sisters only in law wasn't there lucky me! I sat down in the back next to the windows again because they are the best seats ever and you know what I officially call dibs on them! I looked at the front to see the Three Bitches with surprisingly hot guys around them. What the fuck, so hoes get bows while real don't get the deal. Wow I should be a poet! Anyway since I was literally behind a huge as hell person they didn't notice me and sat two rows ahead. Haha I get to spy on other people and use their secrets against them when they do something. Man I sound like a stalker, oh well who cares, and thank you who ever the hell is in front of me!

That means I don't have to participate in class! I told you back seats were the best! Throughout class or rather free period for me with occasional notes I was listening on people's conversations and learned interesting things. In this school my sisters act the total opposite, Miyako nicknamed Bubbles in the school acts kind and bubbly, Momoko nicknamed Blossom acts friendly and obsessed with heroes though she gets straight A's she acts mature without someone named Natsuki? around. Also some rumors about me. Some juicy secrets here and there and lots of information. One such being that a group of people named the Rowdy Ruff Boys who are also the Student Council which they are very popular and known as perfect and some are the nephews of Him. I'll have to talk to Him about that later.  
It was double period so when I got bored I just started listening to music and drawing. Funny how no one sits in the back, I wonder why. I didn't notice when class ended until Him tapped me on the shoulder that I noticed everyone was out of the class even the teacher. I took out my headphones and looked at him, silently asking a question. "It's Some teachers break times, the students went to their next class and so it's just you and me. By the way I was gonna leave you off the hook the rest of the day after first period but I had stupid business to attend to, why the hell can't teachers solve their own problems?!" Him said. I laughed at this and said "Because their cowards and idiots. Oh and thanks for the rest of the day off thing." Then I remembered, "Hey you never told me you had nephews in this school!" I lightly punch his arm when I said this.

"You would've just said that you didn't care as long as they don't bother you anyway." He said knowingly. I pouted, he knows me to well. I got up and stretched, "Well I don't have lunch for another hour so where's the best place to chill?" Him thought for a moment before saying "The roof, my office, the courtyard or you can find one of the secret rooms that was built in this school before my grandfather bought it." Hmm those are all very tempting but since I'm sure Him has interesting stuff in his office I'll go there first, then after lunch I'll investigate the rooms and later on in the year if the roof isn't used to much I'll spend my free time up there. And so I made my way to Him's office. "Wow" I murmured surprised, his room is everything I want and more. I jumped on a huge comfy couch and immediately relaxed. I could get used to this.

I grabbed a remote from the table and pressed the on button. Then a Tv came from the ceiling, oh I could definitely get used to this! I watched a scary movie after I made myself a snack from his small kitchen. It has everything a person needs to live in here! Maybe I should live here. I noticed it was almost time for lunch but what did I care? I then decided to watch an all time classic and awesome trilogy Ip Man! I was so into the movie that I didn't noticed some people walk in. That was until they made a noise. "Ip Man oh hell yeah I'm watching this shit!" One guy shouted. I noticed that the couch sunk around me but I didn't care. We were sort of in a weird position so we made ourselves comfortable. One of them ended up being my pillow, quite comfortable if you asked me, another was in between my legs, not nasty, one was using my stomach as a pillow, another used my thigh, and my legs rested on the last. While we were watching the second movie we were talking like in the first movie.

"That's some bullshit!" The blonde one yelled when he saw Ip and Hung land on the broken pieces. All of us nodded. When it came to the scene of the two teams fighting in the streets the brown haired one said "I wonder if I could do that?" "Naw that shit looks impossible." The red head said. "Not even they can do what they're doing!" The black haired one exclaimed. We all laughed at that. We made fun of their accents in the movie acting as though we were Chinese, "Kick the white devil's ass!" The other blonde said imitating a few of them while laughing. Then we imitated the British dude, "What I cannot hear you!" The copper guy shouted. We ended up laughing, that British ass that a serious habit of yelling seriously. We were dramatic little fuckers when Hung died. We all leaned on eachother and cried, even though I didn't know them and already watched the movies it was still sad.

We cheered when Ip won. That was awesome! At the end when it showed Bruce Lee with his swag as a kid, we bust out laughing. By the end of the third and final movie we were all having fun. "Yo dude past me the soda." I said to the red head. He obliged and I smirked. We were soo comfortable right now it was amazing. "Oh I just realized we don't know your name!" The blonde said after another joking around, the movies ended and the tv was away, right now we're only talking. "Yeah I just noticed too. I'm hmm you can call me BC." I said giving them my nickname. They raised an eyebrow to my name but didn't ask. "I'm Brick." The ginger said "I'm Natsuki." The copper one said. "I'm Takaaki." One blonde said. "I'm Boomer." the other said. "I'm Butch." The black haired one said. "And I'm Mitch." the brunette said. I nodded at their introductions. Wait- aren't these the popular dudes with all the rumors and the second gods I saw earlier? Oh well, at least their cool.

"You know for a girl, your pretty awesome to hang out with." Butch said smirking. "I know, I'm just that awesome. And plus I'm not like other girls." I said grinning.

* * *

**End. I was motivated to finish this chapter so I did. By the way I just finished watching the Ip Man series so I was totally motivated when I thought I could fit it into the story. Well I hoped you liked it. Bye-Bye! **


End file.
